lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Grey Vigilante (Netflix Series)
This article is about the Netflix series based on the Infinity Comics anti-hero. For an article on character himself, see Grey Vigilante (character). Grey Vigilante is an upcoming Netflix series produced, written, and directed by MLG Neo-Futurist . It will be an installment to the Infinity Motion Picture Universe by Infinity Comics. Plot Season 1 After facing a cruel life on the streets, Tobey Mason becomes the Grey Vigilante and vows vengeance on the man who murdered his father. Season 2 After a year of protecting Oakton, Grey Vigilante is confronted by Shark-Man and Baby Blunt on a plot to stop Cyrus Zeal's drug chain. Season 3 Oakton's major political crisis has caused more crime and chaos in the city than ever. While trying to prevent the city from havoc, Tobey is confronted by his traumatic past once again. Season 4 As Christmas gets closer, Grey Vigilante and Baby Blunt regroup on a plot to stop crooks on their naughty list. Season 5 Tobey Mason has retired from his teenage life as an anti-hero, and has settled down to live an ordinary life. However, Tobey discovers his biggest misfortunes are the ones yet to come. Continuation Tobey Mason is confirmed to have a cameo in an Infinity Comics movie. The movie is still unknown. Parent's Guide The series has an TV-MA rating: Sex & Nudity *Sexual violence/rape is shown multiple times. **A high school boy rapes a girl. *A night club is frequently shown. *Women is bikini are shown at the club. *Two women flirt with a guy. It is implied they want to have sex with him. The guy refuses. *A teenage boy pulls out $200 and asks his friend how many "hoes" he could buy. *A guy jokes about his hookup with a transgender woman. *A guy's buttocks are briefly shown. *A guy tracks another guy's phone, via hacking his PornHub application. *A serial rapist is shown humping a women. No nudity or genitals are shown. *Human trafficking is mentioned. **Screams of a women are heard, although no rape is shown on screen. Violence & Gore *Graphic violence and blood are shown throughout. *A guy walks into a high school where a shooting had been present. Graphic dead bodies of students are present. The ground, walls and lockers are stained in blood. *A man is stained in blood. *A room is stained in blood. Profanity *Strong language is used throughout. Notably, "f**k" and "n***a". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking *A guy smokes marijuana several times. *A guy occasionally drinks. *The illegal smuggling of drugs such as "cocaine" and "weed" are frequently mentioned. Frightening/Intense Scenes *A scene where a boy rapes a girl is very intense. The girl screams. Another boy arrives who graphically punches the rapist. *A scene where Grey Vigilante breaks a drug smuggler's neck is very intense. *Many characters, including Grey Vigilante, Shark Man, Baby Blunt, and Cyrus Zeal may look frightening. *A scene where Grey Vigilante hunts for a serial rapist is very intense. *The scene where the "Black Vigilante" is introduced can be very intense. Unlike his former ego, the Black Vigilante is much more brutal. Reception The first season received excellent responses from critics, giving it a 99% rating on Rotten Tomatoes for its mature and accurate take on the popular superhero. The first season was the most watched original series on Netflix. The season received great reception as well, although not as much as the first season. The second season received some hate for having an "unrealistic" plot, by incorporating super-powered characters such as Shark-Man, Baby Blunt, and Cyrus Zeal into the story. Shark-Man's appearance also received negativity, due to his iconic appearance as a PG-13 character in the IMPU. Season two received an 82% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, still marking it as "Fresh". Neo responded to the negativity of Season 2, stating that "Grey Vigilante is not an Infinity Comics character, without interacting with the universe. The first season introduced his origin, the second season introduced his place in the Infinity Motion Picture Universe. I was anticipating the hate, but it was worth it to make the choice in my opinion. None the less, I will promise less superhero interaction in Season 3." Season three presented a much darker plot than the first two. Its mature and graphic take received outstanding responses from the critics, giving it a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Although season three did include several superhero cameos and references, they were much more limited than the second season. Notes *Oakton is based on the real life city, "Oakland, California". Category:TV shows Category:Bloody Category:Netflix Shows Category:Mature Category:Graphic Category:Netflix Category:Violent Category:TV-MA Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Crime Category:Inactive Pages Category:Grey Vigilante